


The Malfoy Secret Revealed

by tavvy_manga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvy_manga/pseuds/tavvy_manga
Summary: Author's Note: I honestly forgot I wrote this. Sorry?Near the end of summer, the Daily Prophet had released a surprising story about the Malfoys leading to the arrest of Lucius and his wife, Narcissa. No one could believe the papers as headline upon headline for days on end revealed the shocking truth--there were two Malfoy children! And one had been locked away for some time! How will the new year go now that both Malfoys are attending Hogwarts and are under the care of their Godfather, Severus Snape? One thing is certain, the Malfoy/Potter rivalry just. Got. Worse.
Kudos: 1





	1. The Name

Draco Malfoy was just about three when his parents labeled him a squib and began working hard at creating another child. At first, they thought about birthing a new heir but their pride and confidence as purebloods had ruined this idea for they had already told the papers that Draco had shown promise as a wizard in his first year of life thereby prominently securing his place in the family tree. 

So, a choice was made. They would birth another child, hard as it would be and horrible as it was for Narcissa to go through pregnancy again, they would. And they would keep the second child a secret, forcing power inducing potions during Narcissa's pregnancy to ensure that the second child had magical so that when their firstborn, the heir, was old enough, they could sacrifice the younger and give its magic to Draco. A dark spell indeed and one so old that most never would think to use it. 

But that would take years. First was the difficulty of getting pregnant as Narcissa had taken great efforts since Draco's birth not to have to do so again. Then there was the potions prepare that would need to be done in secret and, in all, it was two years before the second-born was birthed. Now, the second-born was close to five years younger. The thing was pitiable to most who saw it, those being the house-elves since the Malfoy parents never paid it much mind lest they get attached. However, Draco was different. At seven, he found his baby brother, now two years old, cuddled up in the house-elves quarters. His mother told him to stay away from there, but he was never one to listen and thus he discovered "It."

"It" was precious and a near twin to Draco's baby pictures. He demanded answers from the house-elves who broke with great effort at the child's insistence and cruelty leading Draco's heart to freeze as though cold water had washed over him. A baby brother, a sacrifice... and he didn't know what to do.

He sought out first those who might now about his baby brother, who he had now taken to calling "Draco too" or "Draco 2," either in vanity or child-like confusion, one could hazard a guess and found that his parents had truly kept the baby a solid secret--even from Severus, not that Draco directly asked. He was very smart despite his lack of magic, and thus had many schemes for getting answers to questions one doesn't ask directly.

Over time, knowing the day drew nearer to him being called away to Hogwarts and knowing how Draco 2 was getting older to the point that soon the memories of living in House-elf quarters would stick forever, he came up with a plan. They couldn't perform a sacrifice if something else was wrong, he'd read so. But he couldn't let himself be too ill or his parents might seek to fully replace him given how cruel they were to his brother...

His parents didn't know that he was actually quite skillfully with magic, just a bit slow at showing it. His first instance of magic happened at five rather than two or three, as most children do, and left him apparating accidentally to the wine cellar to escape his house-elf wining. He knew his magical power was low, but it seemed to be if slightly, increasing over time and he had hid it because that's what people did in a Malfoy house. They hide it. Besides, his parents had made no effort thus far to encourage him to use it, though now he realized it was because they thought he couldn't until after Draco 2 was sacrificed. So, he came up with a plan. A plan which involved sacrificing his parents instead--only not to gain magical power, but instead gain freedom.

He involved some friends, Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy specifically. Swearing them to secrecy with magic. He would feign illness, and force his parents' hands to use Draco 2 as a surrogate child for outings and even school. How, you may ask?

It started with feigning illness. He had already begun getting lessons from Snape in potions, so reading different recipes and finding the proper ingredients in an estate such as the Malfoys owned was no trouble at all. Then he "found" Draco 2, and confronted his parents before claiming that they could use Draco 2 given a bit of age. A lie to make them think he was just as ruthless as they were.

It took more work than he thought, but it did work. And so, by the time Draco 2 was three years old, he had a life--though secret--within the Malfoy walls. One that Draco the elder used to dote on him with excessively while also teaching Draco 2 many things.

It would not be inaccurate to write that Draco the elder was obsessively protective of the younger, not that he showed it beyond closed and spelled off doors. He watched Draco the younger lovingly interact with their parents with a plastered smile--craving the affection that was withheld for years--all while planning their downfall in his head.

And Draco the younger learned well his place in his parent's heart. Be good and act like Draco the elder who is ill, and you get affection, treats, and toys. Behave incorrectly and you'll be locked up for days on end without food or water or comfort. Only the elder Draco would visit him then, and always in secret--promising that he'd save them soon.

Draco the younger began going on outings in his ill brother's place, forced to drink horrible tasting potions on a timed schedule to take his elder brother's appearance, and outings where he met his brother's friends. Friends Draco the elder told him to be very nice too and friends that showered Draco with affection.

It became more and more like that, giving the younger a cocky attitude that Draco the elder seemed to have too.

And the two developed this way for years... until Draco the elder got a letter to Hogwarts. That night, he has locked up again, but even still he heard great shouting from his parents and brother until, finally, he was released from his confines and told that he would go to school.

School was an exciting concept. School was a promised place he was told he would never be sent to, only his elder brother would go, but Draco the elder was far too ill for that so he would go instead.  
School was also a bit scary, since he would be alone for the first time ever. He would have to be, at 7 years old, responsible for taking advanced magic classes and keeping good grades in his brother's name. He'd have to take his "medicine" on time to continue his brother's appearance, and act a role he was most used to doing outside for short periods of time.

But, even though it was scary, he was excited. He was told to get Slytherin, he was told to have good grades, to send letters daily that updated Draco the elder on his day, and told so many more things that he struggled to keep them straight.

Before he knew it, he was getting fitted for robes and Draco could not help his excitement--telling everyone who would listen all about his pride and spouting the things he had heard his father tell people on their earlier outings.

He met a boy while being fitted at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, but the boy didn't seem very interested, not that Draco could mind since he was too excited for school.

And then he got to the train and met his friends, rather, his brother's friends though he felt like they were his too. He said goodbye to his parents and joined Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle on the train. There he was promised protection by them, which he took to mean they'd continue showering their affection as per usual. And when the arrived there was a grand ride on boats to the campus, and so much more.

He met Harry Potter too! The great defeater of the Dark Lord that his father complained about privately but that his elder brother said he should be friends with since heroes like that are truly great. Except his friendship was rejected and, Draco the younger, who had never had the opportunity to choose his own friends didn't know how to respond. Except, to turn it back on the other boy.

And thus developed a rivalry with the boy nearly 5 years his senior. One that continued throughout the year. When he returned home, his summer was spent teaching his brother all the things he learned in school in the Malfoy's private and warded rooms, in between being berated and tortured by his mother and father for loosing out in academics to a Mudblood. His brother was still too ill the next year to attend so, once more, he went back to school. No one seemed to mind that

He had come to love it now, even if it meant a constant threat from his parents over his academics in the summer. Because, for most of the year, he just had to follow the script he already knew. Besides, there was his rivalry with Potter and that was always fun. His brother encouraged him to have fun, but to be careful and, for the most part, his parents didn't mind him tormenting other students... so he did. Harry may have been the youngest seeker in Hogwarts history the year before, but secretly Draco the younger new he was the true youngest seeker in school that year much to his father's pride.

In third year though, he got injured. A hippogryph, scary vile creature, nearly tore off his arm. Madam Pomfrey, the fool, couldn't even tell he was taking polyjuice potion which was the only reason he hadn't been killed. His father was livid, and planned to have the bird executed, but Draco the elder was even more so which became clear that summer when, as soon as they were alone Draco the elder put him to sleep and hid him away in the Parkinson estate with Pansy for a week while he "handled" their parents.

That summer was a major shift. First was seeing his parents arrest in the Daily Prophet. The next was Pansy revealing that she and Crabbe and Goyle had always known he wasn't his brother that he was to remain hidden in her wing of the estate until Draco the elder came to collect him. Then there was the custody battle--one which was very scary as Aurora's came to collect him and instead of Draco the elder. But, before even a night had passed, his brother was there and his professor, the one he'd been told was "their" godfather--Severus Snape--was there and soon, Draco was released to his brother and godfather's company.

It was very awkward at first, primarily with Severus seeming to have a brain freeze each time he saw the two Draco's together. Perhaps the most frightening of all to their godfather, beyond Draco the elder's miraculous recovery from illness and his superior intellect that reared an ugly head, was Draco the elder's parental and protective nature of Draco the younger. Right down to adjusting the younger boy's robes, hand preparing meals in the Snape residence for the boy, and showering the boy with strict though loving attention.

Draco the elder had a strict "resetting" plan for his younger brother, not one that involved magic though. In fact, Draco the elder was so unbelievably volatile about the involvement of mind healers that the mere mention brought glass to shatter across the Snape estate... Even scarier, these volatile reactions seemed precise since nothing of the dangerous potion materials of glass near the younger Draco seemed touched or phased.

No mind healers. Not presently, at least. It was a hard adjustment for both Snape and Draco the younger. Snape because he found himself divested of parental or adult rights and responsibilities within his own home and with his own wards.

In fact, Draco the elder in front of the younger made it very clear who was in charge when he informed Snape that he knew quiet well that Snape was a spy for the Light side and that, while he approved of the shift, he didn't want himself or the younger involved. They would, in fact, be making a very real and hard shift towards the light side now that their parents were locked up for child cruelty.

Draco the younger's difficult adjustment stemmed mostly from the suddenness that shift. For example, all the things that might have earned him praise in his parents' eyes earned him strict and swift correcting nips from his brother. Words like "Mudblood" and "purity" regarding blood were to be annexed from his vocabulary. Etiquette of a pureblood or noble was to be prioritized in all company, even house-elves which, to his credit, Draco the elder did too.

Worse, Draco the younger thought was his brother's insistence on child-like behavior. He could study advanced magic if he pleased, but he also had to set aside time to "play" now, and not quidditch either since his brother practically brought rooms down with magical explosions covered barely by the Snape estate's wards whenever he mentioned the topic... it was clear his brother was not a fan of Draco the younger nearly getting, and actually getting, injured at school. Oh, and he dare not mention Potter again now that his elder brother no longer had to wear a fake mask in front of their parents.

Draco the elder may not be for the Dark Lord, but he was by no means a fan of Potter or his friends either. The younger had more than once since their arrival at the Snape estate overheard his brother muttering that if they so much as touched the younger again he'd skin them alive or plan a poisoning that sent the younger backing away and fleeing to whatever room Snape was hiding in. The two found a kinship through that which was nice, since they both came to fear the elder while still respecting and loving him in their own way.

Still, the worst was the younger's new name. He had always been "Draco 2" or "the younger" before, but his brother had picked a new name for him now that he hated. Still, the elder insisted and soon everyone in the house, with ever sentenced addressed to him so that he'd get it--and even all of his new documentation with the Ministry stated it. Draco the younger was to be called " Bran"

Bran Malfoy.

Horrible name, he thought.


	2. Returning to School

Draco, NOT Bran, had to be tested over the summer but passed with flying colors into his grade level and was set to start Hogwarts at the same time as "Bran" who would re-enter with the incoming Hogwarts class. This was at Draco's insistence to the school, ministry, and Bran--as Draco believed that only by being allowed to re-enter with people of his own age would Bran be able to overcome the first of many difficulties that would sure to come up in his continuation at Hogwarts, that being, the social stigma. For now, Bran had not only the stigma of being a Malfoy but the issue of being a now public Malfoy victim.

And Draco would be damned if he let his brother be a victim in the public eye forever. Moreover, he would not allow for Bran to not experience life as himself meeting peers and friends of the same age in school. He just wouldn't stand for it even if reason told him otherwise... maybe that was the Black in him. It may have been a delusion, but those were Draco's beliefs on the subject and people found it very difficult to reject him. It seemed that with his parents stripped away and the Malfoy name in public infamy, Draco the elder had somehow managed to grab power--a power that his parents had seemly been stripped of by the public and yet secretly taken hold by Draco who had, in the short summer between 3rd and 4th year, made it grow. So, Bran would "re-enter" and, publically, retest into the houses as Bran in Draco's fourth year as a Hogwarts student.

Upon being notified of the decision, both Snape and the newly re-named Bran shuttered to think of what this new year would entail given Draco's... overpowering nature in the home and now in a political field. School seemed to them as though it was a game to this newly awakened, ambitious, and wickedly witty 14-year-old Draco.

\---

School began as scheduled, and soon Draco and Bran were boarding the train to Hogwarts along with the Parkinson family, whom they had gone to stay with when Professor Snape had had to leave for school early as part of the staff preparations. The Parkinsons were delightful, choosing to simply "fold in" to whatever the new Malfoy head of house said because, after all, one knows not to mess with a snake that can take out their own family and still end up on top. In fact, they seemed to gloss right over anything that might seem vaguely obtuse if it came from a conversation with the Malfoy heir and younger brother. Almost as if they were editing the scary parts out to sleep at night--and, make no mistake, there were plenty of scary parts. Like Pansy revealing that she was in on it and how lovely Draco was now that he ruled the house. The Parkinsons just smiled and offered more biscuits. They almost acted like servants, which was different from how haughty Mr. Parkinson used to act with Lucius. Draco, noting this, publicly asked why which earned him a reprimand from Draco for being rude before he got an answer.

"Bran," for now every sentence addressed to him at home and outside of it included his new name to make sure he understood his new reality and title, "They _wouldn't dare_ do something stupid like that now. Because I've made it very clear that they should know. their. place." 

This made Bran gulp, while Pansy sat like Queen by his side. ~~Draco~~ Bran had never seen Pansy act so... adult like. She used to hang on him when he pretended to be his brother, and she still did every now and then during their stay, but instead of "Draky" or "Dray" she had taken to calling him "Bran-darling" and "Branny." Very much more like an overly affectionate aunt than the overly attached girl-that's-still-just-a-friend she was before. When this happened, her parents were right there, frozen with big smiles taking a moment before continuing on as if the weird moment of children acting like terrifying, family-down-fall-planning dictators had not just occurred before their eyes and reaffirmed their place at the bottom of a food chain. They just acted like all was fine.

Bran could legitimately say, for the first time ever, that his brother scared him more in that moment than his father ever could. 

... Back to the train.

The minute the platinum blonde heads of Draco and Bran became visible at the station, people stared. Draco took it in stride, and Bran was forced to follow suit even though he was wracked with nerves. The Parkinsons pretended no one was looking and went on as if everything was fine. They said goodbye to the boys and their daughter, hugged their little girl and waved the three goodbye as they board and the train took off.

Soon, the boys had secured a train car with Pansy collecting Crabbe and Goyle, and thus they were now on the long ride back to school. Draco was very fussy over Bran during the beginning of the ride, annoying Bran to the point that he yelled at Draco to "let off me..." and may or may not have risked a bad-word. This did not go well. You see, Bran was used to Crabb and Goyle protecting him while letting him do what he wanted, so seeing them again created, for a short moment, this unconscious reprieve from his brother's overprotective, strict, and fussy parental attention. 

However, he did not account for Draco being, once again, at the head of their little food chain. Bran earned, not for the first time since his parent's departure for Azkaban, but for the first time in public, punished like a child. 

"Time. OUT." Draco said, cutting Bran off. Bran said he wasn't a child and that he wouldn't listen now that they were off to school. Draco gave that same smile he'd faked a hundred times with their parents. 

"Bran," Draco said, forcibly pulling Bran into his lap while Bran struggled against the coddling, "You are, in fact, a child. You are, in fact, going to listen to me. And you will, indeed, put up with me treating you as such and demanding such things because I said so and that's the only reason you need. For example, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy--Leave."

All three stood up and walked out leaving Bran feeling alone in the world with his brother. "No, actually come back." The three did. "Sit," they began to sit, "actually, stand" they stood. Bran looked on in amazement and slight horror. 

"Bran," Draco said, staring down his brother with the same terrifyingly silver eyes like his own and that same wicked smile he had on when he talked about the Parkinson's knowing their place. "Time out." 

Bran gulped again, stood up and went to the window where he took his ten minute time out gracefully. 

Meanwhile, the train car's good spirits quickly returned as Draco caught up with Crabbe and Goyle. Everyone noticed that Draco, for the most part, spent his time updating everyone on how cute and lovely his little brother, Bran, was. 

As the train got close and they changed into their robes, Draco took extra time adjusting Bran's clothes. They had gone to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ on a private booking over the summer but Draco still worried about the fitting despite the Madam having personally tailored Bran's robes. Crabbe and Goyle had nothing to say about it, while Pansy was all in on the discussion. Bran was simply tiny from their parents' doings. The constant polyjuice messed with Bran's nutrition making him small for his age and caused his softer, Black-inherited features like the rounder jaw-line and wider eyes to become slightly sharper. One the one hand, he looked cute, like an angry kitten... on the other, he looked almost gaunt if he missed eating a single meal in a day--something Draco had been hard-pressed to correct. The few healers he did let in to see Bran had detailed the long term corrective diet they boy would need to be on to deal with the after-effects of the many potions Bran had been on since birth. One he'd given to the staff at Hogwarts earlier but wasn't sure how closely it would be followed by Bran when so much food would be present at the Hogwart's dinning tables. 

When they all arrived at the school, again, the students were alight with commentary about the Malfoys. Seeing the two blondes was insane given the news stories over the summer. The elusive "Bran" who had been hidden away (though, not exactly in the sense many of them thought) stood out for sure, but so did Draco. 

For one, Draco looked rounder now in some aspects. He certainly didn't look greasy anymore either, with a fresh and clean look that made his indifferent looking expression attractive. Before he had looked too sharp with a pointy nose and pointy chin, but now he looked... different. He still looked down on people, you could tell in his eyes, but he also kept his mouth shut, smiled like a seductive snake, and his eyes looked so caring towards little Bran that people were sure he was a different person (which, of course, we was). All those that had been there in the years before noticed. 

And then there was Bran, the angry, kitten-looking kid. Sharp eyes with a round face. Despite the differences, the students returning to Hogwarts thought they were seeing a near perfect, if slightly off, a replica of the old Draco. Except he too was not greasy, since his brother had made sure to rid him of the ridiculously horrible fashion sense Draco had clearly pulled from Snape. 

Bran was led to Hagrid by Draco's hand. "Malfoy," Hagrid said, looking bemoaned to see the boy only to quickly remember/realize his mistake in identifying Draco as the same Draco he'd known for three years. In a staff meeting the week before, Dumbledore had informed the staff about the Malfoy "change" taking place, but it was only now seeing the two in-person that Hagrid really saw and understood. 

The little one, "Bran," looked like the same nervous first-year Malfoy he'd taken into the woods three years ago. The one they came running at him in fear when he saw Voldemort drinking the blood of a unicorn. He didn't have the cocki-ness, he didn't have the confused look. He just looked nervous and worried and like... well, like most of the first years gathering by the boats at his direction moments prior. Different face, but the same body language and expressions.

And Draco, the one before him now, looked completely different. He wore the face of the Malfoy Hagrid had come to know over the last three years, but his expression was different. His expression was one of deep anger hidden behind an indifferent, upturned look Hagrid had vaguely seen on Lucius's face when the man came after Buckbeek. This Draco looked him up and down as if he were a Healing surgeon preparing to cut. 

"Professor Hagrid, yes?" This new Draco said, pulling Bran to stand before him, flush against his front with his hands coming to rest on the youth's shoulders--

"That's hi-" Bran started,

"Shush." Draco slinced, looking at Bran who previously scuffed his feet and looked away. Draco looked back up, meeting Hagrid's eyes.

"Uh, yes." Hagrid said. Draco held Bran tightly and spoke in a low voice, one Hagrid was sure only the two of them could hear. 

"Since Bran was forced to attend in my place, you--a staff member and instructor of this fine institution--have brought him into the Forbidden Forest to find something hunting magical beast, as it turns out the creature was remnants of he-who-shall-not-be-named, and you have allowed him to interact with a Hippogryph that severally injured him, an injury only hidden well due to the polyjuice potion he was forced to take. I think there were a few more instances too, but those are the big ones. Keep in mind that you are not alone in this mistake. Even the great Dumbledore didn't catch on, nor our godfather Severus. However, you are still responsible. He had just turned 8 during that one, by the way, the one where he saw you-know-who. Even now, he's still technically not supposed to start for another year. We had to get special permission for him to re-start early since his godfather and I live here during the school year. We couldn't send him somewhere else." Hagrid didn't know what to say, but felt the quilt begin racking up, Draco took Bran's hand and pulled him out from in front of him to stand to the side. "And now I have to let him go with you onto a set of boats toward the castle so that he can experience, what I hope, is a semblance of normalcy by interacting with students both his own age, or close to it, who are new to the school and thus not tainted by his pervious behavior." Draco looked at the boats coldly, "I hope you'll keep that in mind moving forward." He said looking back at Hagrid, like cat toying with a dinner, "Keep in mind that he's a child. One who hasn't yet experienced the normalcy of going to school with their own name as their own person and one who you've played a direct role in shaping how he sees the world today." With that, Draco, pushed Bran towards the others, providing an encouraging smile as Bran looked to him before being enveloped by the other, questioning students. Draco gave a curt, almost mockingly respectful bow to the professor and walked towards the carriages for returning students. And Hagrid, after being frozen in shock for a moment and stuck in his thoughts about Draco's words, got back to work. Determined to keep what Draco had said in mind. 

\---

Bran found himself enveloped by 15 eleven-year-olds, most of them asking if he was the secret-Malfoy talked about in the papers, to which Bran remained tight-lipped and testy about, refusing to make eye contact of respond. He sat, arms crossed in the boat, attempting to be as far away from the others as possible and the others quickly accepted that he was unwanting of their friendship, quickly moving on to discuss they're excitement of Hogwarts. A few of the students, however, roughly three--two girls and a boy, who had been muggle-raised or muggle-born, had no idea what the others were talking about regarding the "secret Malfoy," and sat next to him when space around him cleared out of the magic-raised children that felt awkward being coldly rejected and ignored by the blonde-haired youth. 

Soon, Bran couldn't help listening to them talk and within fifteen minutes one of the girls, a mousy one with buns on the top of her head and Big glasses invited him into the conversation. Bran, loving attention that wasn't on his family or the scandal, which his brother told him to ignore as best he could, immediately took the center stage among the muggle-born/raised three. He was certainly still haughty, and slipped up on his prejiduces words a few times but quickly caught, corrected himself, and apologized since he really didn't want to be in trouble with his brother and liked that he was making friends, or "acquaintances," on his own. Hagrid was shocked at Bran's seemingly quick turnaround.

By the time Hagrid began his speech about Hogwarts, the standard intro, Draco had semi-settled into the clique. 

\---

Draco quickly found a place in the lineup for the carriages. He had told Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy to go along, but Pansy--his partner in everything--had waited anyway. She asked how it went sending Bran off and Draco looked away before looking back, showing off his displeasure and annoyance. "I hated it, but you're right. Bran will have a better chance at making friends that way." a carriage arrived and he opened the door before holding out his hand to help her in. 

She smiled at him, taking his hand, "Of course I'm right, darling." She said helping herself in. Their bags magically lifted onto the back into the baggage holding area. "By the way, I don't like you ordering me around like in the train car," 

He smiled, "I'm sorry, darling. I just wanted to make a point." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I know, so played along. But let's not make a habit of it." Draco smirked, 

"Of course not." 

They were joined by two more on their ride, a redhead and a bushy-haired girl. Both seemed to be of the same year and both were recognized by Pansy who, upon seeing their faces immediately remarked, "You should find another ride." The two had Gryphendoor red all over their robes but it was only when he saw the redheaded boys freckled face that he realized he must be a weasely. And from the girls bushy hair and ~~Draco the younger~~ Bran's letter's home in previous years, it was pretty clear to Draco that these were the infamous Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. 

"Oh great, the greasy-git and the Pig," the red-head--what was it Bran nick-named him, Weasel?--the Weasel remarked. 

Pansy turned to Draco, "See, you and your ridiculous new language rules for Bran mean I have to call a blood traitor and his Mudblood girlfriend something else but I can't seem to think of a word that quite sums up the same disgust I hold for them." Pansy said. I gave her a knowing look of disapproval. 

"I don't know too much about the girl, but Bran is partial to calling the red-head 'Weasel'" I told her, playing along. 

Pansy laughed, while the girl tried to get Weasel to move back with him. "Let's get the next one," she said. Weasel ignored her,   
  


"What does that mean, Malfoy. Bran? As if you didn't come up with it yourself you bloody, Ferret" he taunted pointlessly. I raised an amused eyebrow. Bran as a ferret? Hilarious. Pansy, on the other hand, looked livid. 

"Shut up, Weasel!" Pansy screamed. "Listen to the bush-tailed cat holding your collar and get the next cart. This one has no room for you and her." She hissed taking off. I chuckled. 

"Jeez, Pansy. I didn't know you got this upset over petty school rivalries," I laughed. She scowled at me, 

"I'm surprised at you too. I mean, I was sure you'd want to kill the cat over punching Bran in the nose." My blood went cold. 

"What?" 

Pansy glared down at the two, the Weasel looking confused and the girl looking guilty. 

"Yeah, Crabbe or Goyle didn't tell you? I mean Bran obviously wouldn't since he was scared, but that one," she said, pointing to the girl, "punched Bran square in the face when the three went to see the Hypogryph execution." 

If looks could kill, Granger would have died thrice in that moment. Lucky for her, she ran to the next car and the Weasel when chasing after her in worry at her distraught fleeing. 

I was pissed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is currently unedited because I felt inspired at 1 in the morning to write fanfiction. I will go back and edit when I'm more awake and have time.


	3. The Sorting Hat

Professor McGonigal was unsure of how the new school year would go. Of course, they had held a staff meeting about the Malfoy issue... but she didn't know what it would mean. Two Malfoys uncountable meant trouble though. Plus this year was the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Moreover, the "new" Draco had been very clear that though he had no current plans to bring the school to legal ruin over their unknowing--though who could truly believe they were unknowing when so many signs were obvious now--complicit-ness in _Bran's_ abuse over the last three years. Heavens, she might faint thinking about it too much as she kept replaying all her less than stellar interactions with the boy she had aggressively labeled 'bratty' early on. Had she even given him a chance? 

Good lord, he was 7, _7!_ that first year. She entered the grand hall meeting the new first years and Bran. Bran looked different from before. He still walked the same, and, for the most part, talked the same. Body language all there, but he had a different face and a different, more respectful vocabulary. He even, to her shock, was talking with muggle-born students. Crazier still, he seemed to only be talking to the muggle-born/raised students. Blatantly ignoring the weird looks and attempts to question him about the Malfoy scandal from the magic-raised/born students. Perhaps... the new Draco was right. Perhaps this restart was giving Draco, the older Draco, no--Bran--a fresh start. A chance at different school experience. She began the introduction.

\--

Draco had done his placement in the summer and sure enough, he got Slytherin. That, in addition to his stellar placement exams, and doing his admissions over the summer meant he was able to step into the spot of "Draco" that Bran had previously filled, albeit, differently. Sure, the older students, the ones that actually cared beyond their reading of a scandalous story, would probably know and be able to tell the difference. Of course, the staff would know too, though they were, to an extent, sworn to legal secrecy in the walls of Hogwarts. But for the rest, it would fade with time and effort on Draco and Bran's part to play their new roles. That's how the magic community worked, after all. 

Now it was Bran's turn. Or, at least, a second go-around, this time as himself. Draco watched as sixteen freshmen were lead-in by a woman he recognized as Professor McGonigal from the Snape's office pictures with Staff. Among them was Bran who previously looked around and was met with eyes all around. Draco too had met those eyes just a short while ago when he entered. Most of them wide with wonder and confusion. Some glaring--just how many enemies had Bran made in his place?--and, more annoyingly, some holding pity. Particularly from the Hogwarts staff. Except from Snape, who was watching the door and then the children when they entered; Hargrid, who was refusing to make eye contact at the moment; and McGonigal who was keeping the wide-eyed children in line. 

Dumbledore began his opening speech, addressing the children, introducing the Hogwarts professors, the sorting hat, and the rules. Meanwhile, Bran had found Draco's eyes in the crowd and the two shared a small wave before Draco directed his attention on the Professors. 

The Sorting Hat entered, and soon enough began to sing! Draco couldn't help but snicker, while Pansy playfully slapped his arm. "Hush!" she shushed. 

Draco contained himself, "What, it sings--tell me that's not a spectacle," except she didn't laugh with him she shushed him again. 

At the end of the sorting, Slytherin had earned three "new" students. One of Bran's new friends it seemed, a muggle-born to the shock of most but not to Draco who had spent the summer re-educating (such a harsh word) his little brother. A snooty looking youth that could have been defended from a frog if Draco had no manners and spoke aloud, and, of course, Bran.

The Sorting Hat had taken deliberation on Bran this time, mumbling about as he worked the small Malfoy's head--nothing like the first time when it had barely skimmed the golden crown and declared Slytherin. Bran didn't mind, it seemed. Immediately after sorting, he ran to his brother down the table only to be promptly turned around and sent back to join the first years by Draco, Pansy, and the rest. 

From other tables one could hear upper years whispering at Draco's coldness, but in Slytherin, they all kept shut. One could tell Draco had not a hint of displeasure or coldness as he let his brother run-up, as he patted his little brother with a genuine smile rarely seen by the boy in the Hogwarts halls, and turned his little copy towards the front of the table. Silently directing with a single-pointed finger back to the first years. Bran, begrudging, trudged back to the front, encouraged by Pansy's hand on his back pushing him forward and Crabbe and Goyle's funny nods. Soon, the elders watched, you could see the smaller Malfoy, resting with his chin in his hands listening to the other first years, interjecting at small points, while the elder looked on with pride at his annoyed brother's face. 

Then came the Tri-Wizard Tournament announcement. 

Shock and awe from the crowd, with those that new history--like Draco and Hermione--scowling as they Tournament was explained and students from the Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic entered the hall.

\--

As the first years were being led to their dorms, Draco caught up with the group. He and a few other older students joined in on the tour while Head Boy and Head girl split the 16 children into groups of 9 and walked the halls of Hogwarts. Bran and his new friend, Samantha--lovely name--soon found a place next to the older Malfoy on the tour. Bran was non-stop talk as the tour began, telling Samantha (and his brother, though he didn't know the elder was listening so intently) all the other things about Hogwarts the tour guide missed. Such as the cubby space behind a statute with perfect lighting to read in the winter or where the portraits were most lively and when. Twice Draco had to hush Bran lightly as his excitement raised his voice. 

In the end, as the children divided to go to their new dorms, they were met by their respective heads of house, in their case Snape, who gave them an introduction to the dorm and taught them how to enter the dungeon dwelling. 

Finally, they were released to the common room, well. Except for Bran who was immediately smothered before his new friend Samantha and the frog-boy, Corbin, by his elder brother beginning to fuss over robes and rooming. The two, particularly Corbin who also had an older brother at Hogwarts, were surprised by the quick change in Draco's behavior as the elder had remained mostly stoic outside the dorm room. It was even more shocking, however, for the upperclassman as they watched the Ice-Prince, Cold-blooded Snake, descend into a fussy mother hen over the younger--right down to whipping a seemingly non-existent smudge from Bran's face and re-straightening his tie. 

"STOP!" Bran shouted, only to turned around so that the shoulder lay of his robes could be corrected. Samantha tried not to giggle but couldn't help it. The boy before her looked so cute and like a kitten trying to run off while its mother attempts a bath. Corbin too snickered, and both earned a stern look from the elder Malfoy. 

"You two too, come here," now Draco was fussing over all of them--right down to the way their hair laid. At the end of ten minutes, all three looked like perfect representations of a noble education. Hair straightener or fixed as Samantha had buns on her head that made her look mousy, robes perfectly adjusted for a clean look, and faces cleaned from dinner with a spell that left them feeling exfoliated. 

Those ten minutes felt like a lifetime and the three quickly found themselves retreating to the first year's room for a reprieve. 

\---

Bran kept his mouth shut about the details of attending Hogwarts before, and it helped that Corbin also acted practiced (though for Corbin it was because his brother had explained). And, for the most part, his new compatriots didn't ask about his home life... except to ask in Draco was always like that and would they need to prepare for morning inspection. Bran said yes, though he wasn't sure about the inspection bit. Samantha asked many questions, and Bran proved the more knowledgable, causing some clashing between he and Corbin over pride, but the three ultimately seemed to get along well. At night, they broke for the dorm rooms. Bran and Corbin in the boy's hall, in a room for two, and Samantha in the girls rooms with two second years. 

Draco, now that Bran was off to his bed with his friend, met many questioning gazes. But unless someone came up directly to ask, he didn't bother responding. 

A few did--Blaise Zabini, Thomas Knot, Malificant Bolstrode--people Bran had come to know in his place at school and he introduced himself, thanking them shortly for their attention to his brother and _kindly_ asking them to refrain from putting Bran in the awkward spot of needing to reveal to his fellow classmates the embarrassing and tortured history--All with Pansy standing off to the side, wand displayed. Her lesson scores maybe sh*t, but her curses and hexes were a force of nature not to be reckoned with. 

\---

In the first week, Bran was established as a child genius since he had "skipped" years 1-3 in academics and was joining the fourth years in classes. He liked the attention and praise he got--praise no one had really offered him in the years before save from Draco (and Severus in potions). He found it freeing--at least until he began heading for the Quidditch field and was promptly grabbed and dragged back to the castle by his brother.

This became, quickly, a well-known fight between the two. "Draco," the elder Malfoy had dropped quidditch this year to everyone, except his close friends who knew the secret, surprise. 

And Bran, the younger Malfoy, was quick to want to take his place. However, Draco wouldn't stand for it even when Bran passed the tryouts (which became a fight between Pansy and Draco when Draco learned she had escorted him there and cheered him on).

"Draco-dear, Bran's already been playing for two years! He loves it, and he's good at it. Even Potter began in first year--let him, please?" It began. Draco wouldn't fold. And when Severus signed off on it... well, most Hogwarts students fled in the sight of Draco Malfoy storming hallways and exploding torches at the mere mention of quidditch for the first week of school. 

This established Draco as an all-new terror. One that directed his anger not in petty pranks with hexes, but with cold eyes and sent chills down the spine. Looks that said 'you're below me' and whispered 'move out of the way before I crush you like a bug.'

The team missed their seeker, and it was only when Crabbe and Goyle, who had also made it onto the team, promised to watch out for Bran and beat bloody anyone that got to close that Draco relented. Even then, one quick to change the mention of it before the new Draco. 

Soon, like by the end of the week soon, Draco found himself at the center of the upperclassman that dared come forward. Most of them the child of death eaters and most of them, rather all of Slytherin, quickly folding to the new order established by this more sophisticated, smiling Draco with the cold and sharp eyes of a Snake. 

In this time, Draco had left all other houses alone save for curt responses, respectful gestures like opening the door for girls, and academic commentary in class. 

Then, of course, he had to encounter the "Golden Trio." This was largely Bran's fault. The boy had called Potter Scarhead while passing the halls, instinct formed during their three-year rivalry and ended up being in a verbal match of two, well--more like one on one, for could you count the Weasel? really?--against them. Hermione tried to break it up, but despite being so small, Bran's tongue was as wicket as ever, and right as wands were about to be drawn, Draco appeared. 

Samantha, the smart little things, had immediately run to him when Bran started the fight, and with a swift step, Draco had whisked after her towards the building commotion. the students parted like Moses and the sea before him when he arrived and cleared his throat. Only perhaps a professor could have done better. 

Bran was still in the process of throwing insults when two came over his shoulders inflicting terror like a muggle seeing ghosts from a grave. 

Merlin help him he thought as they tightened a grip there. He throat suddenly ran dry and the words died in their bed. He felt pale as he looked up into the fake smile of his brother--the one that likely haunted their parents in Azkaban to this day. However, before he could say a word, Draco had directed his gaze upward--a smile plastered. 

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I'm so very sorry for my brother's disturbance. I'll be sure he's reprimanded later," the boy said.

"Wow, Malfoy. Never knew you had a heart," he heard the red-head say. Malfoy's murderous gaze turned to the redhead, his whole head turning with the look like a Cat or maybe a snake--smile still plastered on. 

"I'm sorry, perhaps you're mistaking me for someone else. I don't think I've met any of you properly before, what a rude thing to say before we've even been introduced." Draco said. 

Harry scoffed, "We all know that supposed memory loss the papers talked about is fake, stop pretending." It was true. The lie wasn't well planned or thought out--it was Crabbe's idea after all, but then Goyle had spread it with Blaise and Knot's encouragement and now the whole school attributed Draco's changing behavior to an Aurora spell gone wrong from when they raided the estate to save Draco and Bran from their parents. Of course, the Daily Prophet had already released their take on it with 'experts' making claim over the last few days. Trash-media. 

But Draco would be damned if he didn't take advantage of the rumor that no one bothered to correct. 

"Hello, Mr. Potter--I know you from the papers of course. Other two I only know in passing though, allow me to re-introduce myself," Draco said, giving a short, but a respectable bow, hands still attached to Bran's shoulders. "My name is Draco Malfoy. This," he said, glancing down at Bran, "Is my little brother, Bran Malfoy. Kindly do your best to keep your hands, magic, and _filthy_ words away from _my_ little brother or you'll need Madam Promphery, for all she's good for, to get them back." He said, his tone shifting from sickeningly sweet to dripping with poison within the text. "I will, of course, advise my brother to do the same." His eyes narrowing to near slits as he spoke the last part, daring one of the three to talk.

"Is that a threat?" Harry said, coming close as if to intimidate him. Draco, at that moment, pushed Bran behind him and Harry, expecting a very different response, found a wand at his throat and slightly embedded into the soft underbelly of his chin. 

"I don't threaten my peers, Mr. Potter. I simply warning you of the consequences. Bran too, of course. I'm nothing if not firm on such things." Draco said in a low voice that Harry could hear but was sure most others couldn't. Harry couldn't move the wand was so flush. He brought down his chin, he was sure it's pierce his throat. Moving back would likely also slice something, for he could feel that Draco's wand was different than before. His current one had a sharp, knife-like tip. And the way Draco now looked at him, eyeing him up and down like a surgeon looking to cut--cold and indifferent to the person at the tip of his wand, Harry felt different. 

This was definitely not the Draco he knew. Draco lowered his wand, pocketing it as Professor McGonigal made her way through the crowd. "Malfoy and Potter, of course" she muttered. Draco turned to her with a frightening smile, "I don't know what you mean professor, but I've already broken up the fight. I heard from Samantha too that Bran was the one to start it, though I'm sure these upperclassmen played a role in the escalation"

McGonigal was surprised by the new Draco. Mostly because, despite his cold smile, he was behaving very respectably. She took ten points for each involved, Ron grumbled, but Harry was frozen and looking after Draco. Meanwhile, Draco nodded and seemed to take over reprimanding Bran. Critiquing the points he lost for the house, but also the disrespect he's shown other students by starting a fight. Draco really did seem like a caring brother. And Bran, who had looked pale at the start, went from white to pink as Draco began his public display of scolding. 

Embarrassment can work wonders, however, since Bran suddenly found it very important to not even make eye contact with a Gryffindor when he could help it and if his brother was in the classroom--which they often were since, like Hermione Granger, Draco had secretly been given special permission and a time turner to take multiple classes. Unlike Ms. Granger though, Divinations seemed to be a pleasant class for him. 

Of course, this started a two-sided rivalry between the two academically. Draco out of a petty need to wreck Ms. Granger's "thing" out of revenge for her punching his brother the year before since he would _never_ hit a girl--and Ms. Granger, despite the guilt she felt for punchy a child, bratty as he had been the year before (for she had figured out immediately that Bran was the former Draco with her smarts), fighting her hardest to stay as the top student since she was suddenly being compared to constantly against Draco scores that always seemed to be just a bit better.

She didn't stand a chance for the most part--and not because Draco was smarter. It was simply because Draco had two things she didn't. Limits he set himself, rather than by the social pressure built within one's head to be good "student" which meant his goal was to be academically a colleague with the professors. And the second, time. Not the time turner extra either. Draco, as you know, spent three academic years in the Malfoy estate and he didn't spend it wasting away. He spent it planning, building evidence against his parents and protection for himself, and _studying_. All sorts of subjects too, not those defined only by a Ministry-approved curriculum. He even took on Muggle subjects at his parents behest, which may surprise people. But, if you must know, despite the Malfoy purity obsession of his ancestors, they know what Muggles can do. WWII was still fresh in the minds of many parents who had either been born before, during or close after the events and it was a terrifying experience. 

Muggles and their technology, while still not close to the exactness and beauty of magic, were necessary subjects in education. Draco remembered Lucius complaining about Mr. Weasly at the ministry and his poor-man's examination of Muggle items, as though he were a fool. Hell, even the teachers at Hogwarts seemed blind. But Draco had been with his father to outings in Muggle London. Even when ill, his father made him since it was important for an heir to learn in his father's mind. Bran never did, since he wasn't the heir and was a sacrifice meant to publically surrogate Draco's existence. What Draco saw was fascinating. Lights instead of torches or candles, and cars, and so much more!

No one would have guessed that Hermione and Draco were currently at odds at first. In public, more so in class, they'd not so much as glance towards the other side of the room--eyes remaining forward and following their professors. Neither seemed to speak to each other except in curt commentary for answering questions. It seemed pleasant until a debate broke out on the way to add Beetle wings to a mixture in potions after Snape forced them to work together.

This debate, became a full out argument, which devolved into intellectual insults of on theory and precision magic that, finally, lead into an explosion at the table behind them as Nevile--who was engrossed in the argument at the table before him between Malfoy and Granger--forgot to turn down the burner. 

The whole floor of the castle had to be evacuated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is currently unedited because I felt inspired at 1 in the morning to write fanfiction. I will go back and edit when I'm more awake and have time.


	4. Tri-Wizard Selection

In the selection for the Triwizard Tournament, four names instead of three were called. 

It became a huge hullabaloo as Harry Potter, who was too young to qualify, had his name called forth by the fire. 

The champions were as follows: Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, Viktor Krum from Durmstrang, and Harry Potter, also--of course--from Hogwarts. 

Everyone seemed to be wondering how he did it, except Draco who was presently concerned with stalking Slytherin quidditch practices to make sure Bran wasn't hurt and dodging love-sick students that seemed to find this "new, memory-loss" Draco highly attractive. And now even the Durmstrang-Buff-Bodies and Beauxbatons-Feather-Heads were after him. 

Bran also wondered how Potter had done it, sure that Potter had cheated, but these thoughts often were cut short as he became more concerned with dodging his brother to go get extra practice in quidditch on the rare occasions Draco was being chased down by girls (and even some boys) with their ridiculous love letters and fawning. That, and his growing friendship with the other first years. 

Thus far, no one knew him as the old Draco. They knew him as Bran, the hidden Malfoy, or as Bran the genius. He became very popular with all the first years since he knew all the answers and the best things to study to get ahead in class. Just about the only downside was the isolation he'd sometimes feel seeing his brother taking over the spot he once held with the 4-year Slytherin group. But, that thought often faded whenever Draco addressed him, or when Pansy was coddling him, or when Crabbe and Goyle gave him sweets, or when he was enjoying class and his new friends. 

In all, the two Malfoys had made a rather happy adjustment to their new life. Although, and Bran would never say it since Draco may lose his head... Bran missed their parents. 

Yes, they were abusive and cruel and... really it didn't seem like there was any reason to miss them... but, he did. 

\---

"What in Merlin's name is your problem?" Draco said rather loudly and publically to Viktor Krum when Viktor had interrupted him and Hermione from their latest debate--for it was now well known that the two were constantly at odds in every subject--on whether Stupefy is a jinx or a hex, by grabbing Hermione's sleeve and roughly pulling her out of the hall's traffic and off to the side. 

"Some of us want to talk to the pretty girl too," Viktor said with an accent I can't even begin to want to try and type out at this moment to Draco who had whipped around when Hermione was unceremoniously pulled from the foot traffic of the halls. 

"Talk with her all you like, but don't rudely snatch her from the hallway, interrupting our conversation and physically assaulting her when instead you could just politely ask us to stop," Draco hissed. Viktor huffed trying to find the words to combat Draco nut coming up mostly blank,

"I didn't physically assault her!" Viktor started, to which Draco held a hand in his face and looked back at Hermione.

"Granger, shall we continue to class or in it?" 

"I'll see you in class," and just like that, Draco left Hermione with Viktor. 

However, this would NOT be the end of their encounters. In fact, much as Hermione and he had become academic rivals--Viktor and Draco had developed their own semi-rivalry. Only with jinxes.

"I will. End. You," Draco hissed one afternoon as his uniform was hit with some sort of slim that came out of Viktor's wand. Viktor and a few friends from the Durmstrang with their newly minted mini-possé of the mixed student body had been playing around in the courtyard when Viktor spotted Draco and decided to hit him with a spell he'd bought off the Weasley twins. 

The next thing anyone heard was a responding crackle as Viktor Krum, the Durmstrang champion, found himself hanging from the courtyard's tallest tree by his underwear. He didn't scream, to his credit, but he did yelp and it was several minutes before they were able to get him down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is currently unedited because I felt inspired at 1 in the morning to write fanfiction. I will go back and edit when I'm more awake and have time.


	5. The First Task

**NOTE: I know quidditch was canceled during the tournament in the book, but this is a fanfiction so let me have this, please. That's all.**

  
After the Krum incident, Draco lost Slytherin 25 points, but he really didn't care. In fact, the new Draco seemed to have a habit of being playful to a point--and heaven forbid you cross his undefined line as other students came to learn. First, it was Krum who had crossed the line by ruining Draco's uniform while Draco was on the way to his least favorite class, Care of Magical Creatures. Then it was Roger Davies, who thought it would be funny hit a bludger towards Bran while Slytherin was packing up from their practice time and Ravenclaw was taking the field. Poor Davies... he never Draco coming and he's still in the hospital wing even though it's been a week. The Weasly twins had their gadgets and gizmos stolen that "magically" ended up in Dumbledore's office in addition to having their painted elderly looking faces from their attempt to put their names into the Goblet of Fire plastered to walls in front of the Gryffindor dorms spelled to sing all about their recent academic failings (when fellow students walked by) and pranks (whenever a professor passed). 

Draco's wrath was a force to be reckoned with and, frankly, he was so good at erasing evidence that even though everyone _knew_ he did it--they couldn't _prove_ it. And even if caught red-handed slinging back spells, Draco seemed to care very little about the point system or making enemies... probably because so many people seemed to like the new him. It earned him a new name. Instead of the Ice-Prince, his title became the Green Dragon.

Just about the only way to be safe from the Dragon was to stay clear of bullying Bran--bothering a bit as schoolmates do was fine though, just as long as you were careful--and keeping your attacks at Draco _verbal_. Magic and throwing punches was a fast-track way to find yourself on the bad end of a socially embarrassing return that professors could only barely mediate with point punishments and detentions. You'd think Snape--the scariest professor at Hogwarts and the Malfoy's favorite--would have had some control but one time a student claimed they saw Snape turn tail and _run_ in the other direction upon seeing Draco storming down the hallway after Bran tried out for quidditch and ever since everyone is sure the man's a coward in the face of the new Malfoy head. 

Only Potter who had yet to interact with Malfoy seemed unphased by the development...

The First Task of the Triwizard Tournament took place in November, and the objective was to retrieve a golden egg that was being guarded by a dragon.

People teased Viktor constantly that he'd already fought one dragon and lost, best not let the next one get him too after the announcement was made and soon that became a running gag at school. It got to the point that some of the upperclassman created a "low stakes" challenge set for the night before the first event. It became a well known, school-wide "secret" challenge that only a handful of people didn't know.

The first person that would be able to cast a _Rictusempra_ on Bran without Draco hunting them down by the next morning would earn 20 Gallons.

"The game went from right after breakfast until right before dinner. People from all the schools participated." The student newspaper reported, "'Was 20 Gallons worth the result?' We asked survivors to come forward. Those that survived the _incidents_ say, 'No.'"

Viktor and the other champions wisely stayed out of it... except Potter who offhandedly casted that ridiculous tickling charm on Bran as the boy was about to enter the dining hall for dinner. 

\---

Harry had practiced so hard to perform wandless magic for the task. He had worked days and nights in preparation and now he was being chased by a dragon. He had survived the spiky monstrosity and lived, but his victory was cut short as he soon found himself running through the Hogwarts halls seeking shelter from Draco Malfoy. 

He had earned 20 gallons from winning, but he'd trade it all back and 100 times more if he could get Draco to stop stalking him. He thought Hermione, who seemed to have a new-found friendship with the git would help but she just told him off for casting a spell on a first-year. Ron and he weren't talking still, and students from all the schools seemed to part like rapid waves whenever Draco came storming after him. 

Draco really was like a dragon in a sense--since he didn't let up for even a moment when class and currifew allowed. Three days--three days--Harry ran and for three days he was mercilessly stocked by his pursuer. 

"Just take it, man" he'd hear 'survivors' of the "incident" as people had taken to calling it, say while running past. However, looking at the defeated faces of the victims didn't leave him confident. All of them--every single one that had cast a tickle charm on Bran, even the first years--now sported bright green and silver hair, moreover, their uniforms all sported the Slytherin insignia and, thus far, not even Dumbledore had managed to reverse it. It didn't matter what they wore either--for everything gained a Slytherin insignia while you wore it. Underwear to top hats and _Finite_ didn't seem to work. 

Of course, these were the lasting effects. The immediate one was suffering a long-lasting tickle charm that left people gasping for air and needing medical intervention from Madam Pomphery. 

How many points did this cost Slytherin? Well... Slytherin long since gave up winning the cup. The house of ambition now dropped that ambition to avoid the firey-wrath of one Draco Malfoy. And the professors couldn't really punish him any more than they had Fred and George in the years prior for similar--though shorter lasting--pranks. 

For Potter--his doom came in the bath. He'd gotten a tip from Cedric on how to get the next hint out of the Golden egg and snuck away to Moaning Murtle's bathroom to get it open. Almost as soon as he'd learned the clue and was emptying the bath he got hit in the back with the tickling curse. 

Murtle, at first, found it funny. But after a while, she finally had to leave her bathroom to get him help when he couldn't even crawl out of the tub. 

After that... Harry had Green and Silver hair for 2 three months and wore the Slytherin insignia for a year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is currently unedited because I felt inspired at 1 in the morning to write fanfiction. I will go back and edit when I'm more awake and have time.


	6. Chapter 6

As a fourth year, even with three more years to go, Draco was faced with the question of "what will you do after graduation." What a terrible question. 

Most assumed he'd go into potions. Bran, who had previously been his surrogate, had written "Potions Mastery" on Draco's advising sheet in year three--a sheet they constantly had to update every year and now the elder Draco Malfoy found himself looking at the sheet. 

When his parents were here, they had made it clear that no matter the answer such a thing would always be a hobby since Malfoys always did what pureblood nobility does-- ** _politics_**. Certainly, Draco was good at it. After all, he'd taken out his parents less than a year ago and kept tabs to make sure they were rotting away in Azkaban; he'd secured a political power beyond his father in doing so, both inside and out of the Death Eater groups; moreover, he'd secured popularity within his peerage despite his rather sometimes volatile nature. Hell, he'd even gone after the Golden Boy--Dumbledore's favorite--and gotten away with it. 

How? He sometimes thought he'd attribute it to Machiavelli's _The Prince,_ but that was just a portion. It was something else. Some fire in him that made him the way he is. One that could be kind and cruel, loving and hateful, and people couldn't necessarily resist. 

Maybe it was something in the blood. 

Either way, politics was a game he was winning without needing to be public about it so what "hobby" could entertain him beyond that? 

Bran loved potions and potions mastery was certainly a worthy aspiration for a Malfoy to consider, a good hobby too, though Bran really was focused on becoming a respectable Potions Master... so, again, what about him?

He sighed, lost in thought when Hermione's chattering finally broke through his wall of focus. 

"and I modern muggle medicine can be useful to wizards. My parents are dentists and I've seen more than one student here with horrific teeth issues," she said, flipping the page she was on in their muggle text book. 

"Wholy inaccurate drival, that is," Draco muttered. 

"I know, but it's what she tests us on." Hermione responded, aware that he was only just now rejoining the conversation and paying attention. She might have felt insulted but she'd come to learn that this was his habit now and again. He'd lose track for a minute or two if he was reading something or thinking about something other than the current conversation. It happened on occasion to her too so it was difficult to get upset over. 

Draco put his head in his book. "FIVE MINUTES," He said to her--a thing they had taken to saying whenever they were in this study session of only two and one needed a powernap. Hermione flicked her wand on and a timer set itself. 

She continued to read though lost herself in thought.

She was well aware that the current Draco before her was different from the one she'd come to know over the three years prior. This Draco was still cold and icy to most, even her, but reasonable and respectful. He didn't hold the same prejudices, and if he did he hid them extremely well. Moreover, this one gave her a run for her money in academics. Thus far, she'd only beaten him in two subjects and that was by merely a fraction, Care of Magical Creatures (which Draco loathed as a class) and Muggle Studies. When the five minutes were just about to end, Draco raised and flicked his own wand and wrist, canceling the charm. 

"What are you filling in on the advising sheet?" He asked. She didn't skip a beat.

"Ministry. I plan to run for office someday." His face scrunched up at her answer. 

"Ugh. Don't tell me you plan to take SPEW nationwide?" 

He knew full well that she did but she also knew that he was being playful. 

"We can discuss my plans when you bring your fat checkbook to my campaign office. In the meantime, why do you ask?"

Draco pulled the parchment out of the book he had open and revealed the blank box for career goals.

"You're good at potions, why not that?" Draco rolled his eyes

"I'm good at everything, Granger. Besides--I don't like directions. I like things that can surprise me."

"Potions is plenty surprising."

"No. Something else," he said. "And not ministry. I'd like to avoid you after graduation," he said, playfully jabbing. 

"Agreed--I'd prefer not having to see your face every day too." She said, setting down her textbook and picking out a chocolate cookie from their snack stash on the table.

"What about healing?" She offered.

"Healing? I hate healers. They're stupid," Draco said as he too grabbed a cookie. 

"They don't have to be. You like muggle studies too--you could earn a muggle doctorate and healers license and bring in a wave of new healers." Hermione offered. Draco still wasn't convinced. 

"That will take years."

"Not with a time turner. You can get them approved by the ministry, especially with your, what's the word? 'Sway' on the administrations offices."

"It's ambitious," he commented.

"You like that," she responded.

"It's a challenge," he said.

"Sounds like a plus."

"And, we don't have to see each other except on rare occasion, if at all"

"The dream for us both," she said finishing her cookie. 

"Fine. I'll put it down, but only because I like it. Not because it's a great idea that I should have thought of first." 

"Naturally," she finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is currently unedited because I felt inspired at 1 in the morning to write fanfiction. I will go back and edit when I'm more awake and have time.


	7. The Second Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is currently unedited because I felt inspired at 1 in the morning to write fanfiction. I will go back and edit when I'm more awake and have time.

>>>DRAFT ENDS HERE. I will continue more later >>>

The second task took place in February and involved swimming into the Black Lake to retrieve the important people that had been stolen from them. People joked that if Bran had been taken, Draco might have eviscerated the Lake's inhabitants... they weren't wrong. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently unedited because I felt inspired at 1 in the morning to write fanfiction. I will go back and edit when I'm more awake and have time.


End file.
